MISTAKEN
by Lou1507
Summary: "Boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?." "Silahkan." "Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke 'rumah' mu?." Ternyata ia lebih cepat dari padaku. Dia memang mengetahuinya sedari awal. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. A KaiSoo fiction first angst. Indonesian - Romance - Angst
1. 1shoot : KaiSoo

**MISTAKEN**

 **KaiSoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **2016©Lou1507**

 **24.10.2016 – repost 18.02.2018**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ***Sorry For TYPO(s)***

 **Selamat datang pembaca baru, semoga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian mengenai FF ini. Komentar kalian akan sangat berpengaruh bagi saya –selaku penulis cerita fiksinya.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 ** _Aku ingin menjaganya …_**

Seorang wanita dengan wajah oval berpipi gembil, sepasang mata bulat bening nan cantik, hidung bangir, serta bibir tebal berlekuk indah. Di mahkotai oleh surai coklat gelap sebahu dengan ujung surainya yang sedikit bergelung serta ada hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar berbahan kain yang menambah keindahan dari surai sang wanita tersebut. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan proporsi tubuh yang ideal, membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang baru saja mengalami pubertas di usianya yang masih belasan tahun.

 ** _Menjaga senyumannya …_**

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya tinggi – tinggi dengan semangatnya ke arah seseorang yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Bibir tebal miliknya itu mengukirkan sebuah senyuman tipis nan lembut, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Wajah berpipi gembil miliknya bersemu merah muda lembut itu tampak begitu manis dan menambah nilai kecantikan dari si wanita yang masih mengukirkan senyuman lembutnya itu.

 ** _Menjaga canda tawanya …_**

"Hahaha ~ "

Suara tawanya terdengar merdu. Bahkan cara wanita itu tertawa begitu anggun bak seorang putri di cerita dongeng anak – anak.

Sepasang mata bulat bening miliknya melengkung seperti tersenyum saat tulang pipinya terangkat akibat bibirnya yang mengukirkan senyuman lebar. Masih seperti itu, hingga seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi kini berdiri di hadapannya lengkap dengan senyuman tipisnya yang mempesona.

 ** _Aku ingin sekali … meskipun hanya sekali …_**

Wajah wanita itu terangkat untuk menatap langsung mata seseorang yang berdiri tinggi tegap menjulang di hadapannya.

Tubuh tinggi tegap seorang lelaki berkulit tan eksotik khas orang Asia. Surai coklat terang yang sedikit berantakan miliknya terkesan seksi dan juga nakal. Tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi nilai ketampanan lelaki tersebut.

 ** _Jika aku di berikan kesempatan_** ** _itu_** ** _…_**

Wanita itu kambali mengukirkan senyuman lembut yang terbaik yang di milikinya ke hadapan pria di hadapannya itu. Kembali, rona merah muda itu kembali menghiasi wajah berpipi gembil miliknya menambah kesan manis dan menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah siap."

Senyuman itu semakin terukir lebar di wajah bersemu merah muda miliknya. Wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik dan demi apapun- pria berkulit tan di hadapan wanita itu jika di ibaratkan dirinya itu adalah sebuah lilin, maka wanita itu adalah apinya. Pria berkulit tan itu bisa meleleh kapan saja.

 ** _Aku akan membuat kehidupannya tenang …_**

"Kemarilah ..."

Ia menarik dan merengkuh pinggang ramping wanita di hadapannya itu menggunakan tangan kanannya kemudian mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping wanita itu. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Seperti tidak ada objek lain yang dapat mengalihkan ataupun memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua.

 **Klek-**

"Aku harap setelah ini,"

Mata bulat bening milik wanita itu bergerak liar menulusuri setiap inci dari wajah si pria berkulit tan di hadapannya. Bibir tebal kissable miliknya bergetar pelan, namun di gigitnya dari dalam berusaha meredam kegugupan luar biasa yang sedang ia rasakan untuk saat ini.

 ** _… dan bahagia …_**

"Kehidupanmu akan tenang dan-

 **DOR!**

"… b - bahagia …"

Bibir tebal kissable milik wanita itu yang sebelumnya mengukirkan senyuman manisnya yang lebar, bergantikan dengan gerakan kaku dan getaran pelan seperti bibir seseorang yang gagap dalam berbicara.

Sepasang mata bulat bening milik wanita itu tidak lagi melengkung seperti tersenyum, seperti sebelumnya. Tergantikan dengan pandangan sayu dan berkaca-kaca.

 ** _Sebuah harapan …_**

 **Tes …**

Dan pada akhirnya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata bulat beningnya itu terjatuh, mengaliri mata dan membasahi wajah berpipi gembilnya.

Pria berkulit tan itu menggeram pelan dan melepaskan senjata api yang sebelumnya ia pegang di tangan kirinya –yang kini sudah tergeletak di tanah rerumputan hijau bukit- untuk menembak bagian perut wanita yang saat ini berada dalam rengkuhan eratnya.

Meraih wajah wanita itu dengan tangan kirinya sebelum menyambar bibir tebal nan kissable wanita itu dengan kasar dan penuh dengan penekanan. Wanita itu dapat merespon bahkan sampai membalas ciuman pria berkulit tan tersebut. Namun tidak sekuat dan semenuntut seperti yang di lakukan oleh pria berkulit tan itu pada bibirnya.

Yang dapat ia lakukan dengan baik hanyalah menumpahkan air matanya dengan deras dan berusaha menahan sakit di bagian perutnya saat sebuah tembakan yang menembus baju serta kulit perutnya terasa begitu panas dan menyakitkan.

Kedua tangan wanita itu yang melingkar di leher si pria berkulit tan itu perlahan melemah dan akan jatuh dari pundak si pria. Kedua kakinya terasa melemah, bergetar pelan bahkan akan rubuh seketika dan tidak bisa lagi berdiri tegap seperti sebelumnya.

"Hahh …"

Pria berkulit tan itu menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher wanita itu dan memberikan tanda tanda kepemilikannya dengan warna yang gelap pekat di atas permukaan kulit si wanita yang berkulit putih cerah.

Menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Bahkan si wanita tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit antara perutnya yang kini banjir darah akibat tembakan yang di lepaskan dari senjata api atau rasa sakit di lehernya yang di lakukan oleh orang yang sama di waktu yang sampir bersamaan pula.

 ** _Akan tetapi …_**

"K - kauhh ahh …"

Wanita itu berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih wajah si pria di hadapannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Nafasnya semakin menipis, tersengal – sengal seakan udara perlahan menghilang dari sekitarnya.

"M – melakukannya dengan … hahh … baik …"

Bibir tebal nan kissable milik wanita itu kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil dengan cantiknya di wajahnya. Meskipun hanya senyuman tipis, entah mengapa, itu terlihat begitu indah dan manis di mata si pria berkulit tan itu.

"Aku … hahh … lelah …"

Wanita itu terbatuk keras setelah kalimatnya yang bahkan belum ia selesaikan. Batuknya yang keras itu bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah berwarna gelap yang pekat. Bahkan aroma zat besi khas darah begitu kental di indera penciuman si pria berkulit tan itu.

 ** _Aku menyia – nyiakan kesempatan tersebut …_**

 ** _Dan …_**

Pria berkulit tan itu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh mungil si wanita dan dapat merasakan cairan kental –darah wanita itu- yang kini merembes ke baju serta permukaan kulit ber – abs di balik baju kaos hitam tipis miliknya.

 ** _Dan hanya sebuah penyesalan besar yang kini ku dapatkan …_**

Setelah beberapa menit bertahan melawan sakit di perutnya, pada akhirnya wanita si pemilik mata bulat bening, hidung bangir, bibir tebal nan kissable, wajah oval berpipi gembil, serta surai coklat gelap sebahu bergelombang, itu …

Akhirnya bertemu ajalnya, di waktu dan tempat yang sudah di rencakan.

Oleh pria berkulit tan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MISTAKEN**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa waktu yang lalu . . ._**

 **Tuk-**

"Itu, target selanjutnya."

Seorang pria berkulit tan maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian mengambil map coklat yang sudah mengeluarkan beberapa isinya di atas sebuah meja bar. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi dari map coklat tersebut dan membaca kata demi kata yang di ketik di atas kertas putih yang sudah terlihat lusuh dan juga sobek di mana – mana.

 **Ting-**

"Fuuh ~ ku dengar bahwa ayah dari wanita itu akan membayar berapapun yang di minta jika wanita itu bisa di temukan."

"Kau tahu jika ini bukan keahlianku."

"Well … iya."

Pria lain yang memiliki warna kulit lebih cerah dari pria berkulit tan itu kini duduk bersandar di salah satu sofa sambil menghisap cerutunya yang tebal. Sepasang mata elang milik pria itu terlihat tajam dan mengintimidasi meskipun sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau penembak jitu. Pembunuh bayaran dan juga raja poker. Aku tahu itu keahlianmu." Pria berkulit cerah nan pucat itu kembali menghisap cerutunya kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara dengan perlahan. "Tapi aku tahu kau sedang haus akan nafsu birahi saat ini, bung."

Sehun – si pria berkulit cerah nan pucat itu menyeringai pelan saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari si pria berkulit tan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun terintimidasi oleh tatapan yang di arahkan untuknya.

Melainkan ia merasa senang karena sudah memancing emosi pria berkulit tan yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa mencari jalang di manapun dan kapanpun aku mau. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Hey, siapa bilang aku membantumu?."

Pria berkulit tan itu kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Sehun dan kembali pria berkulit cerah nan pucat itu hanya menganggap itu hal biasa yang bisa ia tangani dengan sangat amat mudah.

Tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

"Aku hanya mencarikanmu pekerjaan, bung. Fuuh ~ " Sehun mengetuk ujung cerutunya di bibir asbak keramik bak berlian itu, sebelum kembali menghisapnya.

"Lagi pula jika kau menolaknya," Sehun menunjuk pria berkulit tan itu dengan cerutunya, "Aku bisa mengalihkan dananya ke saldo rusa betinaku."

Pria berkulit tan itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan masih menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang menunjuk kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, fuuh ~ Luhan baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah menyemar sebagai Harley Quinn dan menggila layaknya ia berperan langsung di Gotham City."

Sehun kembali mengetukkan ujung cerutunya di bibir asbak keramik bak berlian itu sebelum kembali menghisapnya. Dan kembali menyeringai tipis sebelum menatap langsung ke arah pria berkulit tan yang kini sudah duduk di sofa lain tidak jauh darinya.

"Luhan bisa saja langsung mencari kemudian mengeksekusi di tempat wanita itu. Kemudian dana akan mengalir."

"Kau bilang hanya mencari."

Sehun tertawa mengejek, "Ya, aku yang bilang." Pria berkulit putih pucat itu mengambil gelasnya kemudian menenggak setengah isinya yang dominan balok – balok es yang mulai mengecil di dalamnya.

"Mengancam dan memeras. Setelah dana mengalir, saat itu juga akan di eksekusi di tempat." Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menekan ujung cerutunya pada asbak kemudian berdiri sambil merapikan jas putih yang di kenakannya.

"But, you can do whatever you want to do on hostages, dude."

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat pintu ruangan remang – remang tempatnya berada bersama pria berkulit tan itu, menampilkan sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan surai soft blonde yang di ikat tinggi hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu mulus.

Ah- jangan lupakan ada tattoo bertuliskan ' ** _Sehun's Queen_** ' dalam bahasa Perancis di tengkuk wanita itu.

"Before you execute it, of course."

Wanita bermata biru bening itu berdiri bak model di sebelah Sehun yang kini menenggak minuman pemberian pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

"He does not need your advice, dear."

Luhan – wanita bersurai soft blonde dan memiliki mata biru itu mengusap sayang wajah serta dagu runcing milik Sehun sebelum menatap langsung ke arah pria berkulit tan itu.

" … but he will have fun."

Wanita bersurai soft blonde itu berjalan menjauhi tubuh jangkung Sehun dan mengarah ke pria berkulit tan itu. Mengambil posisi duduk di atas pangkuan pria berkulit tan itu dan meraih dagunya hingga mata pria berkulit tan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Bukankah begitu, Kai?."

Kai – si pria berkulit tan itu tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru bening milik Luhan.

Sedari awal ia bekerja sama dengan Sehun, ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Luhan. Entah mengapa, ia begitu terlena akan kehadiran wanita itu. Tapi ia juga sadar, bahwa wanita itu adalah milik dari pria yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sudah berada di ujung nafasnya sendiri. Bahkan, Luhan sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk mengajari cara menembak secara professional dan juga bela diri pada Kai.

Layaknya seorang guru dan seorang kakak, Kai menghargai jasa Luhan. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga memiliki perasaan lain untuk wanita itu. Perasaan seorang pria ke seorang wanita yang di sukai.

"So … wanita ini memiliki mata bulat bening-"

"Blue …"

"Bukan, sayang." Luhan mengusap wajah pria berkulit tan itu dengan lembut, "Coklat bening yang cantik."

"Hidung bangir, bibir tebal nan kissable berlekuk indah. Serta surai coklat gelap bergelombang sebahu." Wanita itu mengangkat kaki kanannya hingga melewati paha pria berkulit tan itu sehingga posisi duduk Luhan saat ini mengangkang pada pangkuan Kai.

"Berdada bulat berisi, bokong bulat sintal, serta kemaluan yang bersih dari bulu."

"Luhan-"

"Yes, my king?." Luhan tersenyum cerah saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan datar. Bukannya was – was atau takut, wanita itu justru mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kai kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kau tahu betul detilnya ya, sayang?."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dengan gaya imutnya, dan demi apapun, Kai menggeram tertahan saat bokong wanita itu bergoyang dan menekan bagian tengah selangkangannya yang menggembung saat ini.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Lulu tidak sengaja mampir di salon kecantikan untuk memanjakan diri. Tahu – tahunya Lulu bertemu dengan wanita bermata bulat bening itu sedang di relaksasi dan bersebelahan dengan tempatku." Luhan menarik diri dan menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri dari atas pangkuan Kai dan berjalan mendekati tubuh jangkung Sehun yang kini sedang menenggak minumannya yang entah sudah gelas keberapa.

Sehun memegang dan menarik ke atas dagu wanita itu hingga mata birunya menatap langsung ke mata elangnya yang kini menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu. "Teruskan penjelasanmu."

Luhan tersenyum manis bak anak – anak membuat Sehun melepaskan dagu wanita itu dan kembali memegang gelas minumannya yang sempat terlupakan olehnya.

"Jadi, saat waktu teh tiba aku coba – coba memasukkan obat tidur dosis berlebih sebelum menyerahkan cangkir tehnya." Wanita itu berjalan mendekati panggung kecil yang muat hanya dua orang di atasnya, memiliki tiang besi yang kokoh. Panggung kecil tempat para penari tiang menunjukkan keahlian mereka.

Luhan berputar – putar sejenak di sekitaran tiang di atas panggung kecil itu sebelum meliukkan tubuhnya dan menekan – nekan dada atau bokongnya pada tiang besi tersebut.

"Ternyata wanita bermata bulat bening itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sehingga aku bebas menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dan sial ~"

Baik Sehun maupun Kai, sama – sama menaikkan sebelah alis mata mereka saat Luhan berkata hina dalam bahasa asing – bahasa baru yang di pelajari oleh wanita itu.

"She has a body that stimulates your sex arousal, dude!."

Sehun menyeringai tipis dan melirik ke arah Kai di ujung matanya sebelum berjalan mendekati sofa dan kembali duduk di atas sana. Kembali menenggak minumannya hingga habis sebelum menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang menghambur ke atas pangkuannya.

"Perempuan saja bisa terpesona. Apalagi seorang pria." Sehun kembali melirik ke arah Kai.

"Ku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal mendekati putri dari tuan Do ini, Kai. Percayalah."

Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengecup setiap inci permukaan leher jenjangnya. Dan semakin liar dan agresif saat Kai – selaku orang ke tiga dalam ruangan itu, dalam pandangan Luhan – keluar dengan bantingan pintu ruangan remang – remang itu.

Ah- jangan lupakan, pria berkulit tan itu juga membawa ikut serta map coklat berisi data diri dari target yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Akan tetapi, pria berkulit tan itu sama sekali belum mengeluarkan semua isi dari map coklat itu. Ia belum mengetahui seperti apa rupa wanita yang akan menjadi targetnya tersebut.

Apakah benar apa yang di bilang Sehun, atau penjelasan dari Luhan yang kurang meyakinkan.

Entahlah, ia terlalu penasaran.

Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan berusaha menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak saat melihat Kai dengan terburu – buru menyambar map coklat berisi data diri putri dari tuan Do – si konglomerat di Korea – dan membanting pintu ruangan remang – remang tempat Sehun dan Luhan berada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali profesi yang sedang ku geluti saat ini …_**

 **Klek-**

Sepasang mata tajam milik pria berkulit tan itu tampak terlihat fokus dan intens pada sebuah senjata api yang kini ia sedang persiapkan dan mengisi ulang pelurunya.

Di temani dengan alunan musik bertema gothic dramatic yang mengalun lembut tapi cukup terdengar mencekam melalui headset mp3 nya, pria berkulit tan itu seakan sedang berkencan dengan seorang terkasih.

Senjatanya sendiri.

 ** _Aku pernah bersumpah untuk memuja siapapun atau apapun yang menyelamatkan hidupku …_**

"Dan aku perlahan menyesalinya."

 **Klek-**

Pria berkulit tan itu menyelesaikan kegiatan kencannya dengan senjata apinya tersebut sebelum menenggak minuman soda kaleng yang sebelumnya ia beli di mini market terdekat dan mampir di salah satu taman yang pengunjungnya bisa di hitung jari.

Ia memperbaiki letak kaca matanya dan menaruh senjatanya di tempat tersembunyi di tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum berakting, membaur dengan pengunjung taman yang lainnya.

"Jong In! ~"

Pria berkulit tan itu berbalik dan menampilkan senyuman – terbaiknya – ke arah seorang wanita yang melambai ke arahnya sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Postur yang terbilang mungil untuk pria berkulit tan yang di panggil Jong In itu.

Mata wanita itu bulat sempurna dengan warna coklat bening yang cantik. Hidung bangirnya dengan tulang hidung yang tidak begitu tinggi. Bibir tebal nan kissable yang hampir berbentuk hati itu sungguh menggoda. Serta surai coklat gelat bergelombang sebahunya yang bergoyang – goyang perlahan akibat gerakan tubuhnya saat berjalan maupun karena angin yang bertiup.

"Kyung Soo – ah, kau sudah datang."

"Eh, kau tiba lebih dulu. Hmph-"

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu."

Jong In – pria berkulit tan itu mengusap pelan bibir wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menyubit gemas kedua belah pipi wanita itu.

"Iya iya. Mh, kali ini kita mau ke mana?."

Melihat dari dandanan dan penampilan luar wanita ini, pria berkulit tan itu hanya memikirkan satu tempat dengan berbagai macam kegiatan.

Motel. Bersenang – senang, bercumbu, ataupun seks.

"Kyung Soo sendiri, mau ke mana?."

Wanita bermata bulat bening itu kembali mem – poutkan bibir tebal nan kissable miliknya sambil mengetuk – ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya itu.

"Kemana saja, asalkan bersama Jong In. Hi hi hi." Kyung Soo – wanita bermata bulat bening itu tersenyum cerah bak anak – anak dengan sepasang matanya yang ikut melengkung seperti tersenyum saat tulang pipinya terangkat naik.

 ** _Aku mungkin sudah banyak berbohong dan menanggung banyak dosa …_**

Jong In berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut dan menatap langsung mata bulat bening milik Kyung Soo.

"Bukankah kau ingin sekali ke pasar malam?." Jong In melirik sebentar ke jam tangan berwarna biru tua yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum kembali menatap mata bulat bening milik Kyung Soo.

"1 jam lagi akan masuk malam hari. Tidak kah kau bersemangat?." Jong In mengerjap pelan mendapati reaksi diam dari Kyungsoo. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan bahwa wanita itu akan begitu bersemangatnya saat mendengar tawaran darinya.

Wanita bermata bulat bening itu memang sudah berpesan beberapa hari sebelumnya, jika ia ingin pergi ke pasar malam bersamanya suatu hari nanti. Dan jika masa berlangsung pasar malam itu belum berakhir.

"Kyung Soo?."

"Kenapa tidak?."

"Eh?." Lagi, Jong In kembali mengerjap pelan. Dan entah mengapa, pria berkulit tan itu terlihat imut di mata Kyung Soo.

"AKU INGIN!."

Jong In tidak siap dan sedikit tersentak di tempatnya berdiri saat mendengar ledakan histeris – dalam artian bahagia – dari wanita bermata bulat bening di hadapannya saat ini. Kyung Soo berteriak dengan semangat dan sedikit menghentakkan Jong In di tempatnya sama seperti saat pertama kalinya ia belajar menggunakan senjata api yang benar – benar membuatnya berbeda hingga saat ini.

Tapi bagi pendengaran Jong In, letusan senjata api yang di lepaskan terdengar lebih indah dan erotis di indra pendengarannya di bandingkan dengan suara teriakan penuh semangat milik Kyung Soo.

 ** _Bahkan merenggut banyak nyawa demi beribu – ribu dollar yang mengalir dalam saldoku …_**

"Kkaja! – Ayo!."

"Eumh!." Wanita bermata bulat bening itu mengangguk semangat sambil meraih uluran tangan Jong In dan berjalan berdampingan dengan pria berkulit tan itu dengan suka cita.

Sangat bersemangat, bahkan terlalu bersemangat. Sampai tidak mengetahui di balik tawaran manis itu, terselip kepedihan yang membuatmu muntah darah.

 ** _Aku hanya menyesali diriku yang tidak bisa berhenti …_**

Jong In baru saja tiba di apartmennya setelah menemani Kyung Soo seharian penuh berjalan – jalan dan di akhiri dengan mencoba semua wahana bermain yang di tawarkan saat mereka berada di pasar malam. Mencicipi beraneka ragam masakan maupun cemilan yang di perjual belikan di pasar malam tersebut. Bahkan membeli beberapa aksesoris maupun topeng yang juga di perjual belikan.

Pria berkulit tan itu mengambil sebuah topeng dari dalam kantung kain berwarna merah, yang sempat ia beli tanpa sepengetahuan Kyung Soo saat wanita bermata bulat bening itu sedang di sibukkan dengan mesin boneka yang sudah beberapa kali ia coba tapi tetap gagal, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak melunturkan semangatnya yang terus berkobar untuk mencobanya lagi dan lagi.

Topeng berwarna putih dengan bagian mata berlubang. Terlihat polos dan tanpa ekspresi di topeng tersebut.

"Sangat cocok menyembunyikan wajahku saat hendak mengeksekusinya." Pria berkulit tan itu berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Seringaian tipis mulai terpatri di wajah tampannya yang terlihat mengerikan.

 ** _Berakting adalah kemampuanku yang baru, tapi topeng ini tidak akan menyembunyikan kebenarannya lebih lama lagi …_**

Kyung Soo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat merasakan dingin menerpa kulitnya yang polos tak terbalut sehelai benangpun, kecuali selimut putih tebal yang kini menyelimuti tubuh polosnya yang masih terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran besar.

Kerutan halus terlihat samar di keningnya, saat tangannya tidak menemukan sesuatu di sebelahnya saat ini, lebih tepatnya tidak menemukan seseorang. Ia terbangun dan terduduk di atas ranjang tersebut dan dengan perlahan mengusap mata sembabnya khas baru bangun tidur.

Sepasang mata bulat beningnya bergerak lincah melihat kesekeliling ruang kamar itu mencari seseorang yang semalaman menemaninya tidur. Namun pagi ini, orang itu menghilang. Bahkan tanpa pamit sama sekali padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?."

Wanita bermata bulat bening itu tersentak pelan di tempatnya saat mendengar suara baritone seorang pria khas baru bangun tidur tidak jauh darinya.

Itu Jong In, pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Hanya mengenakan celana training abu – abu, dengan tubuh bagian atas bertelanjang dada. Ada sebuah handuk putih kecil tersampir di pundaknya. Sepertinya sehabis mencuci muka dan hendak mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk tersebut.

"Kau bangun lebih awal. Seharusnya aku bangun lebih dulu lalu menyiapkan sarapan pagi kita."

Jong In tersenyum lembut, mendapati sifat kekanak – kanakan Kyung Soo muncul lagi. Pria berkulit tan itu kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang dan memungut baju kaos miliknya di lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu lembut itu sebelum naik ke atas ranjang.

"Kau bisa menyiapkan sarapannya sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu." Pria berkulit tan itu mengecup lembut bibir tebal nan kissable milik wanita bermata bulat bening tersebut. Ia mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kyung Soo sebelum memakaikan baju kaosnya ke tubuh mungil Kyung Soo.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini, oke?."

Jong In mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, senyum yang belum pudar sama sekali. "Oke."

Wanita bermata bulat bening itu bertepuk tangan dengan ceria sebelum menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sedikit melompat turun dari ranjang dan berjinjit – jinjit perlahan menuju keluar kamar, mengarah ke dapur, saat merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai pada pagi hari ini.

Baju kaos milik Jong In yang ia pakaikan pada tubuh mungil milik Kyung Soo memang terlihat kebesaran, bahkan sampai menutupi bagian paha atas wanita bermata bulat bening itu.

Ya, meskipun Kyung Soo mengenakan underwearnya, tapi tidak dengan payudaranya yang di mana baju kaos kebesaran di tubuhnya itu bisa mencetak dengan jelas tonjolan merah muda payudaranya – yang sepertinya sudah mengeras, entah alasannya apa.

 ** _Topeng ini akan hancur dengan sendirinya, tanpa sepengetahuanku sendiri …_**

Jong In harus ekstra sabar saat menghadapi masa datang bulan yang di alami Kyung Soo, seperti pada saat ini terjadi. Bukannya apa, ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelakuan wanita yang mengajarinya menembak dan bela diri. Dengan tiba – tibanya marah – marah, dengan tiba – tibanya meledak. Seperti halnya bom yang jika salah memotong kabel untuk meng – non – aktifkan bomnya, akan meledak akibat kesalahan diri sendiri.

Pria berkulit tan itu berpikir jika Kyung Soo marah karena wanita bermata bulat bening itu mengetahui rahasianya, di dalam sebuah map pemberian pria berkulit putih pucat – atasannya -.

Tentu saja ia berpikiran seperti itu.

Pasalnya, Kyung Soo sedang membereskan apartemen pria berkulit tan itu dan tidak sengaja menemukan map coklat yang di taruh di bawah meja tersembunyi di bawah ranjang pria tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka dan melihat isi map coklat tersebut, Kyung Soo mengerang kesakitan di bagian perutnya saat datang bulan di hari pertamanya yang benar – benar menyiksanya.

Jong In bukannya takut jika ia ketahuan nantinya.

 ** _Aku hanya takut, jika topeng ini hancur bukan karena kesalahanku sendiri melainkan di akibatkan olehnya …_**

Hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar dan baik – baik saja. Layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Begitu normal. Atau mungkin unik. Jika saja Kyung Soo tidak memiliki sifat layaknya kembang api – atau mungkin bom - yang meletup – letup dan begitu semangatnya akan sesuatu hal, bahkan pada sesuatu hal yang kecil.

Sepasang mata bulat bening milik wanita itu mengerjap perlahan sambil menguap lebar tanda ia sudah merasa mengantuk. Beberapa kali wanita itu mengusap matanya yang perlahan terasa berat.

"Kyung-"

"Emh?." Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata bulat beningnya begitu mendengar Jong In memanggilnya, "Ada apa, Jong In?."

Kyung Soo berbalik dan menatap langsung ke arah pria berkulit tan tersebut. Sedangkan yang di tatap tidak balas menatap, melainkan masih fokus pada layar tv yang masih menampilkan tayangan film ber genre angst – romance.

"Boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?."

"Silahkan." Kyung Soo memperbaiki posisi menyandarnya pada dada bidang pria berkulit tan itu, yang kini bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke 'rumah' mu?."

Kyung Soo menutup sejenak mata bulat beningnya sebelum membukanya kembali dan menjawab pertanyaan dari pria berkulit tan itu.

"Aku hanya berusaha menghindari calon tunangan-" wanita itu mendecakkan lidahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan kata terkutuk dalam kamusnya (untuk saat ini), " … seseorang yang di paksakan menikah denganku."

Jong In mendesah pelan. Ia mengambil remote kemudian sedikit membesarkan volume suara dari tv yang sedang ia tonton. "Kau di jodohkan?-"

"Secara paksa."

Pria berkulit tan itu kembali mendesah pelan.

Sepasang mata tajamnya menyaksikan tayangan film tersebut dengan begitu intens saat salah satu pemeran utama dalam film yang di tontonnya mulai baku tembak. Ia merasa, bahwa wanita yang kini berurai air mata dalam film tersebut adalah target dari si pembunuh bayaran. Dan di pikirannya sendiri ia membayangkan bahwa adegan dalam film itu, tidak akan lama lagi, akan benar – benar terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata.

Ia melirik ke bawah, ke arah wanita yang kini sudah jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya yang terlihat nyenyak. Tidak akan lama lagi wanita itu akan bernasib sama dengan wanita yang berada di dalam film yang ia tonton di tv.

 ** _Jika bisa aku menjadi ' si pembuat cerita ', maka aku akan menuliskan kisah hidupku sendiri …_**

 ** _Dan aku tidak ingin memiliki takdir seperti ini …_**

.

.

.

 ** _Tahap pengeksekusian …_**

Kai mendapat pesan singkat dari Sehun bahwa dana yang mereka minta pada tuan Do sudah masuk ke rekening masing – masing. Dan tentunya dengan jumlah yang sama. Kai yang memintanya.

Awalnya pria berkulit tan itu sama sekali belum menyebutkan nominal bayarannya jika ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Begitu ia menjalankan tugasnya, ia merasa tuan Do tidak sepantasnya membayar seseorang jika sudah menemukan dan membawa pulang putri kesayangannya.

Wanita yang menjadi target sasarannya lebih berharga dari jutaan dollar yang di tawarkan oleh tuan Do.

Well … siapa yang bisa menyangka jika pria berkulit tan yang berstatus sebagai kaki tangan dari pria berkulit putih pucat, memiliki keahlian menembak dan bela diri, justru jatuh hati pada target sasarannya sendiri?.

Perasaannya kali ini berbeda. Tidak seperti perasaannya terhadap Luhan, kekasih dari atasannya. Ia merasakan hal lain yang benar – benar menyakitinya.

 **Klek-**

Sebuah senjata api, revolver **_Smith and Wesson_** memiliki pegangan berwarna kayu merah maroon serta bagian _barrel_ –bagian di mana peluru akan tertembak- dan _trigger_ nya –pelatuk, atau bagian yang di tekan menggunakan jari telunjuk untuk melepas atau menembakkan pelurunya- berwarna perak keemasan.

Senjata api pertamanya. Hadiah dari Luhan, berkat keahliannya yang meningkat dalam waktu terbilang singkat. Bahkan Sehun, selaku atasan serta seseorang yang di anggapnya dewa kematian penyelamat hidupnya, menghadiahkannya satu set senjata revolver beserta peluru – peluru nya yang bisa ia gunakan kapanpun ia mau.

 **Klek-**

Revolver **_Smith and Wesson_** pemberian kekasih atasannya itu sama sekali belum ia gunakan. Akan tetapi, ia selalu saja mengganti – ganti isi pelurunya. Seperti saat ini, ke 5 peluru yang sebelumnya terisi di dalam senjata api itu –di saat pertama kalinya Luhan menghadiahkannya- kini di gantikan dengan peluru lain. Berwarna perak emas yang begitu mengkilap cantik, dengan bagian ujung atas yang runcing dan berkilau.

Senjata api yang ia simpan untuk di gunakan suatu saat nanti. Pada saat yang penting. Pada saat untuk membunuh target sasarannya. Putri tuan Do, salah satu konglomerat di Korea Selatan.

Do Kyung Soo.

.

.

.

 **Kai's Point Of View**

Dia tahu.

Wanita bermata bulat bening itu mengetahui rencanaku. Lebih tepatnya tugasku.

Ternyata ia lebih cepat dari padaku. Dia memang mengetahuinya sedari awal. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Di sebuah butik, secara kebetulan. Saat itu, aku baru saja memantapkan diriku untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas baru yang di berikan oleh Sehun untukku.

Luhan, selaku kekasihnya, memberiku sedikit uang saku untuk merombak penampilanku. Wanita bermata rusa itu memberitahukanku tipe pria dari targetku ini. Seorang pria berkacamata, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya kutu buku. Penyuka ayam goreng, nonton film dan juga jago dalam menari.

Setidaknya tipe targetku tidak sesulit yang ku bayangkan.

Begitu sesi berganti pakaian dan merombak penampilanku selesai di salah satu bilik ruang ganti di dalam butik tersebut, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan targetku. Wanita bertubuh mungil dengan sepasang mata bulat beningnya yang begitu cantik dan juga-

Oh Tuhan, tidakkah barusan aku menyebut targetku sendiri 'cantik'?.

Kejadiannya begitu singkat untuk mencari perhatian dan kemudian mendekati wanita bermata bulat bening itu. Do Kyung Soo, wanita berpendidikan tinggi serta masih muda. 23 tahun, dan sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya di bidang Manejemen Bisnis.

Aku hanya tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat hendak mengembalikan beberapa pakaian ke gantungannya yang tidak jadi ku beli. Saat itu ia tidak marah ataupun memberikanku tatapan sinis karena mengganggunya, melainkan ia tersenyum ke arahku dan meminta maaf karena ia terlalu dekat denganku saat memilih pakaian pria.

" _Maafkan aku, karena tidak memberikanmu ruang saat menggantung kembali baju – baju itu."_

Wajahnya di selimuti raut penyesalan dan juga rasa bersalah, tapi entah mengapa aku melihatnya begitu imut dan manis. Ya … aku akui itu. Dan sebagai balasanku padanya, aku memaafkannya. Di saat itu pula kami memulai percakapan – percakapan kecil, basa – basi, hingga saling bertukar alamat e-mail. Bahkan ia dengan beraninya mengundangku ke apartmentnya untuk datang berkunjung.

Tidakkah aku begitu beruntung?

Si Do Kyung Soo ini begitu murah hati dan … polos?

Aku baru mengenalnya selama 2 hari dan kami berdua sudah berhubungan badan. Wanita bermata bulat bening itu begitu hebat di atas ranjang dan sial- demi apa pun, aku bertaruh jika pria yang di jodohkan dengannya akan sangat amat beruntung memiliki tubuh wanita itu.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo yang memintaku sendiri untuk mengeksekusinya di taman tempat pertama kalinya kami berkencan. Sebuah taman yang terletak di salah satu puncak bukit di dekat sungai Han. Wanita bermata bulat bening itu sudah mengetahui misiku sedari awal.

" _Kai Kim, usia 2_ _2_ _tahun, tunggal. Seorang pembunuh bayaran asuhan Si Serigala Putih asal Paris. Memiliki tugas mencari dan mengeksekusi di tempat seorang wanita dari keluarga konglomerat di Korea Selatan."_

 _"Do Kyung Soo, wanita berusia 2_ _3_ _tahun, status single yang sebentar lagi akan menikah karena di jodohkan secara paksa. Kabur dari mansionnya karena tidak menyutujui keputusan sepihak sang ayah."_

 _"Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya berada di ujung tanduk kematian."_

 _"Bukankah aku benar, Jong In?."_

 _"Oh … atau kah aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kai saat ini?."_

Jujur saja, pada saat aku mendengar semua itu, yang ada di pikiranku adalah Kyung Soo lah si Kai Kim yang sudah mengeksekusi (ku) di tempat target sasarannya. Aku bahkan merasa mendapatkan serangan jantung secara mendadak begitu ia dengan lantang dan tegasnya mengatakan itu semua. Sebuah kebenaran yang sebenarnya samar – samar bagiku.

Tapi yang anehnya, wanita bermata bulat bening itu tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Bahkan memintaku untuk menjalankan tugasku –mengeksekusinya- pada hari ke 1 bulan nya kami saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Di sebuah taman, tempat pertama kalinya kami memutuskan untuk berkencan.

 **End of Kai's Point Of View**

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Sepasang mata tajam milik seorang pria berkulit tan itu tampak sayu lengkap dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lelah. Ia sedang menatap lurus ke arah segerombolan orang – orang berseragam hitam –tengah berduka- dan beberapa di antaranya masih menumpahkan air matanya menangisi kepergian seseorang yang –mungkin- sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Seorang wanita bernama Do Kyung Soo, berusia 23 tahun, meninggal di usia yang masih sangat muda.

Di temukan tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam apartmentnya dengan tubuh polos berselimutkan selimut tebal di atas ranjang di dalam kamar apartmentnya. Dengan bagian perut –bagian vital- yang di tembak oleh senjata api.

Tidak begitu banyak darah yang berserakan di sekitar tubuh wanita itu. Jika saja wanita itu di temukan lebih cepat dan di bawa langsung ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan segera di tangani, maka wanita itu akan selamat akan tetapi ia tidak bisa hamil karena tembakan senjata api yang menembus organ vitalnya.

Pria berkulit tan itu membuka Cylinder revolvernya dan melihat isinya yang berkurang 1. Ia kemudian mengambil 1 peluru lainnya, mengeluarkannya dari cylinder revolvernya dan menaruhnya di tanah, tepat di depan sebuah bingkai foto sang almarhuma yang menampilkan wajah tersenyumnya yang terlihat sangat cantik dan juga manis.

Ia melakukan hal tersebut saat segerombolan kerabat almarhuma sudah pergi dan suasana sudah sepi, dan memberanikan diri datang dan menunjukkan diri di hadapan nisan wanita bermata bulat bening tersebut.

Ia berdoa sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan mendengarkan perintah seorang wanita bersurai soft blonde dan bermata biru itu. Ia melihat untuk terakhir kalinya foto wanita yang memiliki bola mata bulat bening itu sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki sepasang pria dan wanita yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini." Bisik wanita bersurai soft blonde bermata biru itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan pria berkulit putih pucat yang berada di sebelah kirinya hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"Kau terlalu terbawa suasana, sayang. It's just another death people."

"Hi hi hi, My King is always right." Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini wanita bersurai soft blonde bermata biru itu menggelayut manja pada lengan si pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

Berbeda dengan suasana ' **_Lovey Dovey_** ' antara wanita bersurai soft blonde bermata biru dengan si pria berkulit putih pucat itu, pria berkulit tan itu dalam ke adaan berduka untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Setelah kepergian sang ibu tercinta yang nyawanya di renggut oleh dirinya sendiri, kini ia harus berduka untuk kedua kalinya setelah merenggut nyawa seorang wanita yang tanpa ia sadari sedari awal bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada wanita bermata bulat bening tersebut.

 ** _Topengku pecah karenamu. Aku bersyukur, karena aku tidak perlu menyombongkan diri di hadapanmu._**

 ** _Semoga kau bahagia di sana, My Soo._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Monday – October 24, 2016**

 **Last word, don't forget to leave a review guys**

 **Please, don't be a silent reader**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Lou1507**


	2. Chapter 2 : Another Story

**Lou1507**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **present...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Another story …**

Di sebuah ruangan remang – remang, terlihat seorang pria berkulit putih pucat bersama seorang pria bertubuh tinggi di atas rata – rata sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Salah satu di antara mereka berdua tampak begitu tenang dengan sebuah earphone yang terpasang di kedua lubang telinganya. Meskipun saat ini mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu hal yang di anggap penting, tapi si pria bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu hal yang mudah di kerjakan nantinya.

Tuk-

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu melemparkan sebuah map coklat di hadapan pria bertubuh tinggi itu yang kini sedang menikmati champagne sambil mendengarkan lagu yang entah bergenre apa.

"Kai mengambil cuti untuk pekerjaan ini. Jadi ku serahkan map ini untuk kau selesaikan."

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu melepaskan earphone nya dan menaruh kembali gelas berisi champagne nya sebelum mengambil map coklat yang terletak di atas meja bar di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak suka membunuh seperti yang di lakukan pria berkulit tan itu, bung."

"Oh ho …"

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu berhenti sejenak sebelum membakar ujung puntung rokoknya saat mendengar kalimat pertama dari pria bertubuh tinggi itu saat pertama datang ke dalam ruangan remang – remang tersebut.

"Kau memang tidak membunuh seperti yang di lakukan oleh Kai, bung. Kai penembak professional, sama seperti guru yang mengajarinya."

Ting-

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menyalakan korek apinya dan membakar ujung puntung rokoknya sebelum menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokok berbau kental tembakau yang memabukkan.

Ia menyeringai sebentar, "Kau lebih suka menguliti kemudian mencincang mangsamu sebelum kau membakarnya untuk menghilangkan jejakmu. Aku paham itu."

Pintu ruangan remang – remang itu terbuka tempat di mana pria berkulit putih pucat bersama pria bertubuh tinggi itu berada, menampilkan sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan surai soft blonde yang di gelung ikat tinggi hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu mulus.

Wanita itu datang dengan seorang wanita lainnya yang memiliki bentuk dan tinggi tubuh yang mungil dan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Wanita itu bersurai coklat kemerahan sepunggung dengan kulit putih cerah yang bersih. Akan tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat di karenakan ada sebuah kain yang menutupi wajah wanita yang di bawa oleh wanita bersurai soft blonde itu.

" … "

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menyeringai saat wanita bersurai soft blonde itu memberikan kode yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui.

Sedangkan pria bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya, tidak berniat bersuara ataupun bertanya sesuatu.

Wanita yang di bawah oleh wanita bersurai soft blonde itu adalah target baru pria berkulit putih pucat yang sebenarnya ia menugaskan pria bertubuh tinggi untuk membunuhnya. Akan tetapi, wanita bersurai soft blonde itu sudah membawa sang target dan sepertinya begitu menurut karena tidak bersuara sedari tadi sama sekali.

Akhirnya si pria bertubuh tinggi itu menunjukkan ekspresinya, menyeringai tipis namun terlihat cukup menakutkan.

"Serahkan wanita itu. Aku yang akan ambil alih." Bisik pria bertubuh tinggi itu pada pria berkulit putih pucat, sebelum berjalan ke arah wanita bersurai soft blonde itu dan mengambil alih wanita yang berdiri di belakang wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai tersebut.

Dan setelahnya, pria bertubuh tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan remang – remang itu, membawa wanita tawanan si wanita bersurai soft blonde – yang merupakan target dari tugas yang di berikan oleh si pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

Sedangkan si pria berkulit putih pucat dan wanita bersurai soft blonde itu tampak bersamaan menunjukkan seringaian mereka masing – masing. Tampak terlihat tampan dan anggun. Namun terlihat mengerikan.

"It's starting."

"Right, my King. It's play time."

.

.

.

.

.

THE END or TBC?

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Sebenarnya ini lanjutan dan penutup dari kisah **MISTAKEN**. Hanya saya Lou ingin buat sendiri kisah baru dari potongan cerita akhir ini. Semogaaaaa ada yang minat^^.


End file.
